As computing technology has advanced, numerous programs have been developed to allow people to use computers to generate various types of content, such as drawings, music, text, and so forth. While these programs provide many benefits in generating content, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that many programs allow users to undo changes made to the content. However, such undoing of changes is typically an undoing of all changes in an order opposite the order in which the changes were made, a restriction which can result in user frustration and dissatisfaction with the programs they are using.